Breaker Breaker
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens with trucker Penelope Garcia is thrust into a murder mystery when the BAU rolls into town but what happens when she is picked out to be the next victim, will Derek and the team be able to stop the unsub and save her or will she be lost to him forever
1. Chapter 1

Breaker Breaker-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia wiped her forehead as she hopped down from her 18 wheeler and headed into the diner, she had been on the road for 15 hours and was hungry, tired and ready for some caffeine. As she walked through the door she saw a good friend working behind the counter, she smiled and said, "the usual Millie".

Millie grinned and said, "Penelope, how are you doing honey"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm exhausted, can you make my coffee a double". Millie nodded her head and said, "sure thing hon" as she turned around and headed over to get Penelopes usual order, while she was waiting on her order she decided to go wash up so she slid out of her chair and headed toward the bathroom.

After she was done she washed her hands and dried them off before stepping out into the corridor, she quickly felt a strong grip on her forearm, she said, "owwwww Sam that hurts". He pulled her to his arms and crashed his lips against hers, she stomped his toes and kneed him in the crotch causing him to scream and step back away from her.

He rared back getting ready to slap her and Millie said, "touch her and die", he turned around to see her aiming a 12 gauge shotgun at him, he raised his hands and said, "easyyyyy Millie, I was only playing". She said, "pay up and get out", he said, "but Millie", she said, "don't but me Sam, pay your tab and get out, I don't need your kind in here bothering the good customers like Penelope".

Sam pulled a bill out of his pocket and tossed it on the table and said, "keep the change", he looked at Penelope and said, "this ain't over", Penelope stepped closer and said, "it better be". Sam winked at her and said, "later gorgeous" before he turned around and headed out of the diner, Millie looked at Penelope and said, "sorry about that, he's been mean lately".

Penelope said, "don't worry about him, he's just mad that I broke up with him 6 months ago", Millie laughed and said, "ya know who he's dating now don't ya"?, she shook her head and leaned in and said, "nooooo, spill it". Millie said, "he's dating Tamara", Penelope said, "noooo, get out", Millie raised her hand and said, "honest, they've been dating for almost 4 months and until the last few days they were really happy".

Penelope said, "what happened a few days ago"?, Millie said, "she found out she was pregnant", Penelope said, "ahhhhh, that'll do it, especially with a man like Sam, he doesn't want to be tied down with anything". Millie put her food and coffee in front of her and said, "eat up doll, this one's on the house", she grinned as she pulled the plate closer and started eating.

About an hour later Penelope sighed happily as she grabbed her thermos and headed toward the door, as she stepped outside she bumped into someone, she looked up and said, "sorry, are you alright"?, the man said, "I should be asking you the same thing, are you alright"?, she laughed and said, "sure am, the name's Penelope, Penelope Garcia".

The man smiled and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan, nice to meet you", when their hands touched it was like her body completely covered in chills, she swallowed hard and said, "h h have a good night, I've got to hit the road". Derek said, "be careful out there baby girl", she winked at him and said, "right back at ya hotstuff, right back at ya".

Derek stood there watching as she walked over and climbed into her truck and pulled away from the curb, his skinny friend waved his hand in front of his face and said, "earth to Morgan, come innnnnnnn Morgan". Derek said, "huh, what, did you say something Reid"?, Reid said, "are we gonna go get some food or are you gonna stand here watching for that blonde that just left"?, Derek said, "you think your cute don't ya"?, Reid said, "well JJ seems to think so because she married me", he then stuck out his tongue and walked around his friend and stepped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaker Breaker-Ch 2

Derek smiled and flashed his badge at the waitress and said, "yes mam I'm Derek Morgan and this is Spencer Reid we're with the BAU", she said, "what's the BAU"?, Reid said, "we're with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI". She wiped her hands and said, "ahhhhh, you're here about the dead bodies, right"?, Derek said, "that's right mam".

Millie said, "please call me Millie, mam was my mom", Derek grinned and said, "according to your statement Millie you saw the last 2 victims is that right"?, she said, "yeah, they came in and got something to eat and spent maybe an hour here before leaving". Reid said, "did you notice anything odd, did anybody stare at them or pay them to much attention, anything like that"?, Millie said, "now that you mention it their was a couple of truckers that hit on them".

Derek said, "what happened Millie"?, Millie said, "the one girl, the blonde she asked him to please leave them alone and he sat down and started playing with her hair but after a few minutes he gave up and left". Reid said, "how long after that incident did they leave"?, she thought for a few seconds and said, "probably half an hour or so".

Derek gave her his famous smile and said, "that trucker that just left, do you know her"?, Millie said, "Penelope"?, he said, "yeah Penelope", Millie said, "ohhh yeah I've known her since she was a little girl". Reid said, "do you know where she was going when she left"?, Millie said, "she had a run but she'll be back tomorrow, why"?, Reid said, "we need to talk to her, to see if she maybe saw something involving our victims".

Millie said, "if she comes in here tomorrow I'll tell her that you're looking for her", Derek handed her a card and said, "thanks Millie, we'd appreciate that", Reid smiled and said, "have a good day". Millie said, "you to honey", after Reid headed toward the door Derek leaned in and said, "Millie is Penelope married"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, she's as free as a bird, why"?, Derek said, "no reason, I was just wondering if she was married that's all".

As she watched Derek and Reid head out the door she grinned knowing that the agent was obviously smitten with the driver, she then finished cleaning off the counter and headed to the back to help the cook with clean up. When Derek climbed into the SUV Reid said, "I can see those wheels turning from here, what's on your mind Morgan"?, Derek said, "my spidey sense is tingling and it's telling me that our killer is a trucker".

Reid said, "your what is doing what"?, Derek laughed as he started the ignition and said, "I'll explain it to ya later kid" as they pulled away from the roadside diner and headed back toward the police station. After rejoining the rest of his team they spent a few hours going over the crime scene pictures and statements from witnesses before turning in for the night to try to get some sleep.

When Derek woke up the next morning he remembered what Millie had said about Penelope might be stopping by so he grabbed a quick shower and got dressed and headed back to the diner. As he opened the door and stepped inside he couldn't help but smile when he saw the blond goddess that he had seen the night before.

He stepped inside and walked over to her and said, "fancy seeing you here again", Penelope looked up and laughed and said, "whatcha doin hotstuff"?, he sat down at the counter beside her and said, "I was hoping that we could talk". She took a sip of her coffee and said, "sure, whatcha wanna talk about"?, the entire time he couldn't help but watch her lips, they were perfect and he couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like when he kissed them.

She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "agent Morgan are you alright"?, he said, "huh, what"?, she took a bite of her pancake and said, "are you alright, you were talking up a storm and then just stopped in mid sentence". He said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just got uhhhhh disctacted", she giggled and said, "that happens sometimes I guess".

He took a sip of his coffee and said, "that it does sweetness, that it does


	3. Chapter 3

Breaker Breaker-Ch 3

After a few minutes Penelope said, "seriously sugar, what did you need to talk to me about"?, he said, "I'm sure that by now Millie has told you why we're here". She nodded her head and said, "yeah, it's about the dead women that's been found", he said, "that's right and I would like to ask you a few questions".

She looked at him and said, "sure, shoot", he grinned and said, "do you remember seeing any of these women", he then pulled the pictures out of his pocket and handed them over to her. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I've seen her and oh yeah her", Derek said, "do you remember when and where"?, she said, "I saw her here on Monday I think and her I saw getting into her car as I was climbing down out of my truck on Thursday".

Derek said, "do you remember seeing anybody around either woman, anybody that might have been paying either of them to much attention, anything that struck you as odd"?, she said, "this woman here". He said, "what about her"?, she said, "their was a man in a black truck watching her as she got into her car.

He watched her as she said, "I couldn't tell what he looked like because just as I noticed him he rolled up his window", Derek put his hand on hers and said, "if you see that truck again could you give me a call"?, she took his card and said, "sure thing chocolate drop". He finished his coffee and said, "thanks baby girl".

She watched him as he stood up and started to walk away, he looked over his shoulder and said, "oh and Penelope", she said, "yeah", he said, "please be careful". Penelope felt her heart racing and she said, "thanks, I will", he winked at her and said, "have a nice day", she smiled and said, "you to handsome, you to".

As he was getting ready to walk out the door he bumped into Sam and Sam said, "hey idiot, why don't you watch where you're going"?, Derek said, "I'm sorry". Sam said, "you should be" he then looked over at Penelope and said, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go over and talk to my woman".

Derek stood there watching as Sam walked over to Penelope, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous but then he remembered what Millie had told him about her not seeing anybody. He stepped outside and watched as Sam put his hand on Penelopes arm, he then watched as she tried to pull her arm away.

He had his hand on the door ready to go back in when she brought her elbow up and popped him in the face, he inwardly laughed as blood squirted everywhere. Millie handed him a towel and Derek opened the door and said, "looks like your girl doesn't want to be your girl", Sam said, "chut up" as he ran by Derek heading toward his truck.

As Derek walked away he couldn't help but smile knowing that Penelope could definitely handle herself, as he climbed into his SUV he couldn't help but take one final glance her way. She smiled and waved at him as he pulled away, he happily returned the wave before re entering the highway again, he took a deep breath and wondered where the sick freak was that brought him there.

Meanwhile a few minutes later the man sat in his black truck watching, he was watching her, she was beautiful, the way her hair laid halfway down her back, her clothes hugging her body perfectly. He gripped the steering wheel as he watched her bend over, he had to have her, he had to make her his and if she refused like the others he'd take what he wanted like he always did and then get rid of the evidence.

He climbed out of his truck and headed across the parking lot toward her, he looked over his shoulder and made sure that their was nobody watching, he smiled and said, "hi beautiful". She said, "oh hi", he said, "are you having car trouble"?, she said, "yeah, I just don't understand it, everything was fine and then it started clanging and smoking and boom, nothing".

He stepped closer and said, "ohhhh it looks like your radiator is busted", she said, "radiator"?, he said, "yeah but don't worry their is a garage a few miles up the road, I can take you there so you can get a tow truck". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't know", he shrugged and said, "it's okay", he turned around and said, "have a nice day".

As he walked toward his truck she said, "wait, hang on", he smiled before turning around, she said, "I'm coming, let me get my purse", he said, "sure thing", he then opened the door for her and said, "climb in". He stood behind her watching her butt as she climbed into the truck, he then walked around and climbed into the drivers side.

When they pulled out onto the road she said, "I want to thank you for helping me", he smiled and said, "no problem", she sat there looking out the window and when she saw the garage coming up she sighed happily hoping that she could get her car fixed and get back on the road fast. As he drove by it she said, "uhhh that was the garage".

He then locked the door and put his hand on her knee and said, "don't worry, you be nice to me and I'll bring you back", she started trying to unlock the door so she could jump out, He laughed and said, "you aren't going anywhere until you give me what I want", she started screaming and hitting the window trying to get somebodys attention.

The driver reached over and slammed her head into the window and said, "shut up", she fell against the seat and he said, "there, that's better", as he headed up the road for a few miles before he pulled over and did what he wanted before disposing of the body a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaker Breaker-Ch 4

Derek and the rest of the team were sitting in a conference room at the police station when news of the latest body filled the station, they were quickly dispatched to the scene. When they climbed out of their cars and made their way toward the body it was obvious that she had fought back but to no avail.

The ME looked up and said, "she's been dead maybe 2 to 3 hours", Reid said, "any signs of rape"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yes their is evidence of semen between her legs". Hotch said, "so any idea on her identity"?, one of the officer said, "yes her name is Missy Carmine from Florida", JJ said, "maybe she was here on vacation".

Reid said, "any idea how she got that big knot on her forehead"?, the ME said, "maybe he hit her head into something to shut her up", Emily said, "he's upping his game with this victim". The officer said, "what do you mean upping his game"?, Emily said, "see how she's been beaten, he didn't do this with the others".

Dave said, "maybe she reminded him of someone, maybe a girl that turned him down or did him wrong", Reid said, "definitely a psychopath that got off on inflicting this much damage to his victim". Hotch said, "when you get her back to your office can you run DNA tests to see if the unsub has ever been arrested before"?, she said, "will do".

Hotch handed her a card and said, "if he has please call us and let us know", she took the card and said, "I should be getting back to you in a few hours", Hotch and the others nodded their heads as they watched the corner zip up the bag before her and her assistants wheeled the body toward the ME van.

Dave said, "that's 8 victims in 8 days", Reid said, "so that means we have less than 24 hours to find him before he finds victim number 9", Hotch said, "Morgan I want you and Dave to head up the road and see if anybody has seen Missy before, maybe we can get a sequence of time that will help us", Derek and Dave nodded their heads as they hopped into their SUV and pulled away.

Hotch then looked at the rest of his team and said, "Em, I want you to come with me and we'll head down the road and Reid I want you and JJ to head back to the police station and work on profiling our unsub". Everybody then split up and headed separate directions hoping to be able to find this sick unsub before he grabbed his next victim.

Millie looked up and saw Derek waking back in and said, "well hello Derek", he said, "hi Millie", she said, "what can I do for you two handsome young men today"?, Dave smiled and said, "I'm afraid their's been another victim" and he held down his phone and said, "do you recognize her"?, she covered her mouth and said, "that's Missy".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "she's my friend, she was here on vacation, she was here a few hours ago", Derek said, "I'm so sorry for your loss Millie". She reached up and wiped her eyes and said, "what happened to her"?, Dave said, "maybe you shouldn't hear all those gorey details Millie", she said, "please tell me what happened to her", Dave and Derek then spent the next few minutes telling them what they knew about Missys situation.

Penelope was heading to the port to pick up a load when she heard about another victim on the radio, her heart broke for Millie and the news of her friend being killed. When she pulled in to connected to her load she was informed that for the next 48 hours everybody would be on standown, she nodded her head and said, "I'll see ya in 48 then boys" and climbed back into her truck and headed back to the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaker Breaker-Ch 5

When she pulled into the parking lot she didn't even pay attention that Dereks SUV was sitting there, she jumped down from her cab and ran inside to her friend. When she saw Millie she walked over and wrapped her arms around her and said, "I'm so so sorry about Missy", Millie said, "thanks Penelope" as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Derek said, "how did you hear about Missy so quickly"?, she said, "it was on the radio", he nodded his head and Millie said, "I thought you were heading out of town on a load"?, she said, "for the next 48 hours everybody is on standown". Derek said, "I was wondering", she looked at him and said, "wondering what"?, he took her by the arm and they stepped aside".

Derek said, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out but since Millies friend passed away", Millie said, "lifes to short Penelope, go out, have some fun with Derek". Penelope said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "positive", Dave held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, my name is" and Penelope said, "David Rossi".

He said, "yes but how did you know that"?, she said, "I've read all of your books they are amazing", he said, "well thank you", she grinned and said, "any time sir, any time". Dave looked down at his watch and said, "why don't we head back to the police station and finish our paperwork for the night and then you can come back and pick up the beautiful lady".

Derek said, "I'll be back in a few hours sweetness", Penelope said, "see ya then sugar", Derek looked at Millie and said, "I'm so sorry about your friend Millie". Millie said, "thank you", Derek winked at Penelope and said, "see ya soon angel", she said, "count on it hotstuff, count on it" as she watched him walk out of the diner leaving her alone with Millie.

A few hours later Derek walked back into Millies place with a huge smile on his face, he looked around for Penelope and didn't see her, Millie eased his mind when she said, "don't worry hon she's here, she's in the bathroom". Derek said, "how are you holding up"?, Millie said, "it's hard, she was an amazing person and to think that somebody hurt her like that".

Derek said, "was she in here today"?, Millie said, " yeah she was in here around noon but she said she had a few things to do before coming back here", Derek said, "do you know what those things were"?, Millie said, "she was going to go pick up some groceries for our girls night in but other than that, I'm sorry I have no idea what she was doing".

His mouth flew open when he saw her walking toward him, she looked amazing in her strapless dress, the way that dress hugged every perfect inch of that body made him want to drop to his knees and thank the person that made that dress. Penelope stepped closer and said, "how do I look"?, she twirled around and he said, "perfect Penelope, simply perfect".

Millie grinned and said, "have fun you two", Penelope said, "are you sure that you're alright, I can stay with you tonight and", Millie held up her hand and said, "I have Tonya, Tammy and Gwen coming over in a little while, I'll be fine". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "I love you Mil", she said, "and I love you P, now scoot and have fun", she nodded her head as she looped her arm through Dereks and they headed out the door.

What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them from across the street, somebody that would very soon be making Penelope his next target


	6. Chapter 6

Breaker Breaker-Ch 6

Derek grinned as he glanced over at his beautiful date, he couldn't believe that she agreed to go out with him but he would give thanks that she did. She looked over at him and said, "so Derek, tell me a little about yourself", he took a deep breath and then started filling her in on what made Derek Morgan Derek Morgan.

Her heart broke when he told her of his fathers death in the line of duty, she reached over and put her hand on his and said, "awwww sugar I'm so sorry". He said, "I had an amazing pops and I hope that one day I can be half the father that he was".

She said, "any woman would be lucky to have you as her husband and father to her children", even though he had only met her the day before he started imagining her swollen with his child. He was then pulled back to the conversation when he heard Penelope say, "your momma sounds like a very strong woman".

He nodded his head and said, "she was, she had to be mother and father to me and my sisters", Penelope said, "she did a wonderful job with you". He blushed and said, "thanks beautiful", she said, "any time handsome, and I do mean any time".

Derek said, "so sweetness, why don't you tell me a little about your delicious self", she giggled as she then spent the next few minutes filling him in on her life. He said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents", she said, "thanks, when I lost my parents I went off the rails for a while".

Derek looked at her and said, "off the rails"?, she said, "yeah I went kinda underground and was with people that made me, well they made me feel welcome when my own family didn't". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "what did you do underground"?, she said, "well let's just say that I am amazeballs on the computers".

He grinned and said, "so you are a computer oracle and a trucker, is their anything you can't do woman"?, she laughed and said, "hmmmm, I'm not sure I'll have to let you know later". He winked at her and said, "I look forward to that sweetness" causing chills to cover her body when he called her sweetness in his sexy deep voice.

She said, "soooo what's on the agenda for tonight"?, he said, "I was thinking, dinner and maybe some dancing, that is if you are up for that"?, she said, "ohhhhh angelfish I am sooooooo up for that". He laughed and said, "good because we're at our first stop of the evening".

He parked the SUV and then walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened her door and held out his hand to her. She happily slid her hand in his as she climbed down, he said, "you look so amazing tonight, that dress is just blowing my mind".

She said, "why thank you", he leaned in and whispered, "it makes me wonder even more what you look like out of it". She felt her heart racing as she teased, "maybe if you're a good boy you'll be able to find out", he licked his lips and said, "the things you do to me woman, the things you do to me" as they stepped through the door at the restaurant and headed toward their table.

As Derek and Penelope were led to their table the man watched in anger as Derek slid his hand down Penelopes back and rested it just above her butt. When he pulled out her chair the man gripped the steering wheel and said, "mine, alllllll mineeeeee" as he sat there impatiently watching the couple talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaker Breaker-Ch 7

Derek and Penelope were having an amazing night, they had laughed and talked about everything they possibly could, he had reached over several times during the night and intertwined their fingers. Penelope smiled and giggled as Derek told her about the time growing up that he almost burned the kitchen down when he was trying to help his mom and sisters with dinner.

She said, "seriously"?, he said, "yeah, they still send us cards every year", she threw her head back and said, "I hope that your cooking has improved some hotstuff". He said, "ohhh it has sweetness, it has, maybe I can show you sometime"?, she felt her heart racing and she said, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot".

He looked at her and said, "would you like to dance"?, she said, "I'd love to", he stood up and held out his hand and she happily put her hand in his as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. She said, "I've got to warn you, I'm not a good dancer", he said, "nonsense" as he pulled her body close to him and he whispered, "an angel with a perfect body, of course you can dance" as they started swaying to the beat of the music that filled the room.

She couldn't believe it she was dancing and rather well if she did say so herself, Derek said, "see I told you that you could dance", she said, "I have never been able to dance like this before". He said, "sounds to me like the problem wasn't with you angel the problem has been with your choice of partner", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "well now that's highly likely my last boyfriend was the man from the diner, Sam".

Derek said, "his loss is definitely my gain" as he pulled her closer and slid his hand down to rest just above her butt, she closed her eyes and said, "I never want this night to end". He pulled back and gently touched her cheek and said, "it doesn't have to", his heart started racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The man outside in the truck banged the steering wheel over and over as he watched the couple kissing, he said, "no, no, no, she's mine, mine, mineeeeeeeee". After what seemed like forever the happy couple exited the resturaunt and headed toward the SUV, the man said, "alright let's wait till we get out of city limits before we cut Mr. FBI off and show him what's what".

The men on the end of the CB all laughed and said, "yeah let's show himmmmm", as Derek and Penelope pulled away from the curb Derek said, "so baby where to now"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about a night cap at my place"?, he said, "count me in on that gorgeous", she laughed and said, "just turn right onto Turner Street and I'm in the apartment building on the left".

He nodded his head and said, "will do goddess, will do", meanwhile the man in the truck said, "alright boys she's taking him back to her place so on my count we block him in and get him off the road". The men waited on the cue from him and finally after what seemed like hours he said, "nowwwwwwww".

Derek saw a truck on the left side of him and one on the right and one coming up quickly on his back and Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "I'm not sure, it looks like somebody wants to play". As they got closer they started bumping the SUV and Penelope said, "do you have a CB in here"?, he said, "yeah it's under the seat".

She reached down and grabbed it and he said, "what are you gonna do"?, she winked at him and said, "get us some help handsome", she then took a deep breath and said, "breaker breaker this is the blonde bombshell can anybody here me come back"?, it was only a matter of a few seconds before they heard, "affirmative blond bombshell this is the Roving Ranger, what's up darling"?, she said, "we have three trucks trying to knock us off the road on county 4 near the cut off, can you assist"?, the Roving Ranger said, "I'm only about a mile away and I'll be bringing friends with me".

Penelope grinned and said, "the more the merrier Ranger" as the trucks started bumping them once again


	8. Chapter 8

Breaker Breaker-Ch 8

Derek said, "hang on sweetness" as the 3 trucks bumped Derek again, he started trying to swerve from side to side but the closeness of the trucks made it impossible. Penelope looked through the mirror and said, "don't worry handsome, help's coming", it was only a few seconds before the sounds of horns blarring filled the air.

Penelope said, "now it's time for the fun to start" and all she could do was sit there and root her friends on as they bumped the trio of trucks causing them to finally flee the scene. Derek pulled over and the couple jumped out of the SUV and she threw her arms around her friends one at a time and said, "thanks for the assist".

Rambling Ranger said, "any time darlin any time", Twinks said, "that was fun Bombshell, can we do that again"?, Penelope laughed and said, "maybe later" as she hugged the trucker. Derek shook their hands and said, "thanks for the help, I don't know what happened", Ranger said, "it was probably just somebody trying to show that they are the bosses of the road, ya get em here sometimes".

Twinks said, "I didn't recognize those trucks", Penelope said, "neither did I", Derek said, "I'd hate to think that this is because of me", Penelope said, "some people just don't like the fuzz, any type of fuzz". Ranger said, "are you the fuzz"?, Derek said, "FBI", Twinks said, "wow, that's awesome, I've never met a fed before".

Penelope laughed and said, "snowball thanks for helping, I know that you don't always like to get involved", he said, "I'm just glad I could help ya honey", Derek took a deep breath and said, "me to Twinks, me to". Ranger said, "during the commotion were either of you able to get the liscense numbers on any of the trucks"?, Penelope said, "sure did" as she turned her hand around to show the numbers in her palm.

Derek said, "woman you are amazing", she said, "awwww sug you're only saying that cause its true" causing everybody to laugh, Twinks said, "well honey if you're sure that you're alright I need to head out". Penelope hugged him again and said, "I'm positive and thanks again guys", Ranger said, "any time you needs us all you have to do is give us a yell".

Snowball said, "hey us girls have to stick together don't we"?, Penelope giggled and said, "that we do snow, that we do", Derek and Penelope then watched as their friends turned around and climbed back into their trucks and pulled away from the scene. Penelope sighed and said, "well we better get these numbers to your friends and let them see if they can find out who the trucks belong to".

He smiled and said, "your chariot awaits madam", she laughed and said, "why thank you sugar" as he opened the door and watched as she slid inside, he then closed the door and then walked around to the drivers side of the truck. A few minutes later they were walking into Hotch and Emilys hotel room, Hotch said, "are you two sure that you're alright"?, Derek said, "yeah we're fine but I don't know what would have happened if baby girls friends weren't there".

Penelope said, "us truckers have a code, well most of us do anyway", he smiled and said, "Twinks, Snowball and Ranger are definitely some of the ones that do", Emily said, "sounds like you have some good friends Penelope". She smiled and nodded her head and said, "that I do mam", Emily said, "please call me Emily", she took a deep breath and said, "that I do Emily" causing both Emily and Penelope to smile.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Dave, Reid and JJ were making their way into the Hotchners room and Reid said, "are you two sure that you're alright"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "we're fine boy wonder". Reid said, "boy wonder like in Robin, Batmans side kick"?, she shook her head and said, "no I called you boy wonder because I wonder if their isn't anything you can't do".

Reid then spent the next few minutes getting to know his new friend and by the time the results of the liscense checks were back Penelope knew that Reid had 3 degrees and everything he was interested in and allllllll about his life with JJ and Henry. She couldn't help but smile when Reid showed her pictures of Henry, she said, "awwww he's adorable, how old is he"?, JJ said, "he's 3 and the apple of his daddies eye".

Reid said, "that he is", Penelope looked up from the pictures when Hotch said, "according to our records the tags are all bogus and we can't find any matches to the trucks, at least not in our system". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "maybe I can help ya there", Hotch said, "how"?, Penelope said, "do you have a computer I can borrow"?, Emily said, "sure, hang on, I'll go get mine".

When she walked back into the room a few minutes later Penelope smiled as she let her fingers to the talking as they flew across the keyboard, Derek and the rest of the team stood and watched in amazement as she did her best to help them find out who it was that attacked her and Derek. It was only a matter of a few minutes before she looked up and said, "I found it, I found it" causing everybody to gather around her as she readied to tell what she had found out.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaker Breaker-Ch 9

Derek said, "so who owns the trucks that attacked us tonight"?, she said, "they all go back to a company owned by Samuel Davis Sr, aka my ex's father, my ex did this to us". Hotch said, "why would he do that"?, Penelope said, "wellll let's just say that things didn't end very good between us, I kicked his butt to the curb when I caught him cheating on me".

Emily said, "some men can be such pigs", Hotch grinned and she said, "not you honey, not you", he said, "thank you sweetie", she winked at him and said, "any time my love, any time". Penelope said, "Sam could be, well he could be possessive", JJ said, "did he ever hurt you"?, she said, "he tried but my self defense classes have definitely paid off".

Derek said, "I saw them first hand the first day we were here", she looked at him and he said, "I saw you busting his nose", she said, "ohhhh that, well he wouldn't let go of me so I did what had to be done". Emily said, "that's awesome, I wish I could have seen it", Derek said, "she was amazing, the way she stopped him, priceless" causing her to smile.

Penelope then looked at Hotch and said, "so what can we do now"?, Hotch said, "do you want to press charges"?, she said, "it wouldn't do any good, Sams dad would only buy Sams freedom". Derek said, "why don't we wait and see if he does anything else and if he does we'll see what we can do to go over Sams dads head", she grinned and said, "I like that idea hotstuff".

Emily, JJ and Reid laughed and said, "yeah hotstuff" in unison causing Derek to blush, Penelope said, "awwww sugar how adorable, you're blushing", Derek said, "woman the things you do to me". She winked at him and said, "are nothing like the things you do to me", Dave smiled and thought, "I can't wait to fill Fran in on this" as he watched the happy couple together.

A few minutes later Derek said, "well if you will excuse me I'm going to take baby girl home", Dave said, "it was nice to see you again Penelope just not under the circumstances". She grinned and said, "I couldn't agree more Dave", Derek held out his arm and grinned as she looped her through his as they headed out the door.

Emily laughed and said, "wellllllllll something tells me that we won't hear anymore from Derek till briefing tomorrow", Dave said, "I hope you're right, he deserves some fun". JJ said, "he sure does, I don't remember seeing him this smitten since he dated ohhhhh what was her name, oh yeah Racheal 3 years ago".

Hotch smiled and said, "how about we all get some rest because something tells me that before long we're going to be hearing about another body". The team nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed out to go back to their own rooms leaving Hotch and Emily alone in theirs.

The ride back to Penelopes place Derek couldn't stop glancing over at her, the way the moonlight hit her skin it was practically glowing. She smiled at him said, "take the next left hotstuff", he turned off and pulled up in the parking lot of her apartment building and after turning his SUV off he got out and walked around to her side and opened her door.

She put her hand in his as she slid out, he intertwined their fingers and said, "it's so beautiful tonight isn't it"?, she said, "it sure is, the air is so nice tonight, not muggy like is has been". Before long they were stopping in front of her door, she said, "would you like to come in"?, he said, "what did you have in mind"?, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "I was hoping that you might tuck me in", he winked at her and said, "I didn't think you'd ever ask" as they disappeared inside her apartment, closing the door behind them. Meanwhile across town he watched as the blond put her bags into the back of her car.

He looked around to make sure that nobody was looking, he got out and walked over to her and before she could respond he capped something over her mouth. After about a minute of struggling she collapsed in his arms, he picked her up and carried her over and put her in the back of his truck and raced away from the scene.

As he disappeared out of sight he said, "if I can't have her then tonight I'll have you"


	10. Chapter 10

Breaker Breaker-Ch 10

Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she moaned his name as she turned her head to the side, giving him more access to her. He smiled against her neck and said, "you're so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful".

She raked her nails up and down his back as she pulled his shirt over his head, he dove right back in to claim her lips with his. Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "positive", he smiled and growled as she pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

He moaned as she grinded her body against hers, it was obviously that he was instantly attracted to her, she ran the palm of her hand over his crotch and said, "momma is definitlely a lucky girl". She unzipped his pants and said, "make love to me Derek".

Meanwhile across town the man stands up and zips his pants up and looks down at the blond struggling against her restraints as he pockets his used condom and said, "that was good, you're not as good as her but you'll do". She shook her head and tears streamed down her face as he pulled a knife out and hovered over her.

He said, "shhhhhh, it'll all be over in a few minutes', he straddled her waist and leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "remember this isn't personal". She then moaned in pain as he stabbed her over and over and over again until he left her dead body a few minutes later.

Back at Penelopes Derek rolled her under him on the couch and slid his hand up under the bottom of her dress, she looped her arm around his neck and said, "yes, yes Derek yes" as he started kissing his way down to her chest and just as he was getting ready to latch on to the motherlode his cell started ringing.

She said, "nooooooooo, don't answer it", he said, "baby I have to, it might be about the case", she raised herself up on her elbows and watched as he reluctantly answered his cell. He said, "yeah Jayje, what's wrong"?, he said, "another one"?, Penelope flopped back down on the couch knowing that their time together at least for tonight was over.

Derek said, "alright, I'll be there as soon as I can", after the call ended he put his cell back into his pants and stood up and said, "sorry goddess but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "don't worry chocolate drop we definitely be doing this again later".

He kissed her lips and smiled and said, "I'll call you when I can", she smiled and said, "be careful hotstuff", he said, "always sweetness, always". She stood up and walked him to the door and he kissed her one final time before saying, "after I leave lock the door", she saluted him and said, "sir yes sir hotstuff sir" causing him to laugh and shake his head as he walked away from the door.

He took a few steps and turned around and went back to her and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. She instantly responded when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few seconds before they pulled apart and he said, "I hate to leave you but I have to".

She nodded her head and said, "trust me I know that nothing short of an emergency would pull you away", he rested his head against hers and said, "you got that right momma". She stood there and watched until he walked out of sight, she then closed and locked the door before walking over to the window.

She waved at him and he waved back before he climbed into the SUV and pulled away reluctantly, as he headed to the crime scene his mind flashed back to the goddess he left minutes ago and he knew that as soon as he could he would definitely be going back to make her his woman, completely his.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaker Breaker-Ch 11

When Derek arrived at the scene he walked over to join the others and JJ said, "he's stepping up his game", Derek looked down at the beaten and bloodied blond and said, "any signs of rape"?, the ME said, "their is tearing and bruising but no signs of semen".

Hotch said, "so we're assuming that he wore a condom since their is no evidence", the ME said, "is this the same man that's killed the other women"?, Reid said, "we think so". She nodded her head and said, "the ligature marks around her wrists show that she struggled to try to get free".

Dave said, "the poor girl, do we have any idea who she is"?, the ME said, "I might be able to tell you more when I get her back and get the work up". Hotch nodded his head and said, "if you find out anything please let us know as soon as you can".

She stood up and said, "will do" and they stepped aside as her and her assistants loaded the woman onto the gurney and pushed her toward the van. As the team looked around the area Reid found drag marks and he said, "he's drove to around here and then got her out of whatever he was driving and dragged her from over here to over their where we found her body".

Dave said, "but why is he changing his style, why beat her up, he was never this violent with the others"?, Derek said, "maybe she made him mad when she refused him and he took it out on her". Emily said, "maybe she was his trigger".

Reid said, "or his substitute"?, Hotch said, "so he wanted somebody else but couldn't get to her so he took this one instead"?, Reid said, "exactly". JJ said, "but why bring her here where anybody could find her"?, Derek said, "maybe leaving her beside the road like this is his way of saying I did it again and you couldn't catch me".

Dave said, "so he's teasing us, kind of telling us we're not good enough to find him and stop him", Emily said, "sadly right now he's right, we're not good enough". Derek sighed and said, "but we will be and when we catch him he's going to pay for everything he's done to all of these innocent women he's raped, butchered and killed.

After a restless night Penelope rolled out of bed, showered, got dressed and then headed to Millies to grab breakfast for her new friends, she had no idea what to get so she got a selection of Danish, muffins and donuts before making her way to the police station. Derek looked up from the crime scene photos when he heard Penelopes voice, he stood up and walked over and gently kissed her lips and said, "morning beautiful".

She said, "morning yourself handsome, I had no idea if any of you had eaten so I stopped and grabbed some muffins, Danish and donuts just in case you all might be hungry". Reid smiled and said, "thanks Penelope as he grabbed one of the banana nut muffins, JJ and Emily grabbed cherry cheesecake Danish and said, "thank you sooooooo much before taking a bite.

Dave and Hotch grabbed the donuts and said, "thanks, we're starving" before diving in to their donuts, Derek sighed and said, "thanks beautiful", as he poured them a cup of coffee and sat down beside her. She looked around and said, "any news on the case"?, JJ said, "sadly not much, we were able to find out that our latest victims name is Anita Hillard and she was 25 and on vacation from Tennessee".

Penelope said, "bless her heart, I bet the last thing she ever thought would happen was getting killed by a serial killer", Derek took a bite of his muffin and said, "how did you sleep lastnight"?, she leaned in and whispered, "after you left me all flustered, not to good". He kissed her lips gently and said, "well I would have much rather been with you making love all night instead of here doing this".

She blushed and said, "I'm such a bad person aren't I"?, he said, "no baby, no you're not", she said, "here I am worried about my libido when those poor women were kidnapped, raped and murdered". Derek said, "how abouttttttt we stop talking about the case for a few minutes and start talking about us, about you and me and the possibility of another date"?, she winked at him and said, "I might be up for that", causing him to grin as he leaned back in for another kiss before finishing his food.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaker Breaker-Ch 12

He watched her as she leaned down to pick something up out of the back of her car, he licked his lips and said, "you'll do", he then glanced around to make sure that nobody was around. He put his hand on the door ready to jump out when somebody pulled up and started talking to her, he hit the steering wheel and said, "noooooooooo".

He then watched as the two talked for a few minutes before she grabbed her purse out of the car and jumped into the passenger side of the car and took off with him. The man sighed and said, "hmmmmm, disappointing, disappointing" as he started up his truck and decided to go looking around for another date.

Just as he turned off onto the highway he passed an unfamiliar truck, he didn't pay it any attention but the driver of the truck was snowball from the night before. She quickly picked up her CB and said, "this is snowball calling out for hotstuff come back", Derek was sitting at the table just finishing his food when Penelope said, "hey that's snowball".

Derek said, "and she's asking for hotstuff, do you think she's talking about me"?, Penelope said, "one way to find out, go over and answer her and see". He stood up and walked over and said, "this is hotstuff come back", she smiled and said, "I just saw our friend from lastnight come on", Derek said, "where are you'?, she said, "I just turned off of highway 213 heading toward town and that truck turned off onto the Kendrick cutoff".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what's out that way"?, she said, "a few abandoned buildings and an old airstrip", Hotch said, "that would be a good place to hide wouldn't it"?, she said, "yeah it would". Derek said, "thanks snowball", she said, "any time you sexy devil you", Penelope threw her head back and laughed as Derek said, "easyyyyyyy snowball, we wouldn't want you melting now would we"?, she laughed and said, "no we wouldn't and you all be safe and holler if ya need us".

Derek said, "thanks and we will", after he put the radio down Hotch said, "let's load up and head out there and see what we can find", Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "thanks for breakfast beautiful". She said, "you are very welcome chocolate drop, now you guys all be careful out there".

He said, "always sweetness, always" and she then watched as they headed out, as she slid into her car she couldn't help but think that she had seen the truck from lastnight before. She shook it off and said, "right now you need to focus on Millie and helping her through her time of grief".

A few minutes later the team was heading up the road toward the Kendrick cutoff when they passed a couple of trucks heading back out toward them. Reid said, "look they're cutting right toward us" and before Hotch could react one of the trucks knocked them off of the road and kept on going.

Derek said, "son of a" before he to ended up in one of the deep ditches, he jumped out and kicked the tires and said, "how did they know we were coming"?, Reid said, "that's how" as he pointed to video cameras on the pole above them". Emily said, "why would they have survelience cameras here, these are abandoned buildings"?, Hotch said, "why don't we head up and see what they are working so hard to protect".

The team nodded their heads in agreement and before they headed up toward the buildings Hotch called the locals to ask for help in towing their SUVs out of the huge ditches they were practically buried in. As they approached the buildings they saw nothing at all out of the ordinary.

They saw 2 buildings and they split up with Derek, Reid and JJ going into one building and Dave, Hotch and Emily going into the other one and not knowing what to expect they drew their guns getting ready for anything. When Derek entered a room he saw pictures of all of the blondes that had been killed.

He made his way over and said, "so he's been stalking them, watching them and waiting for his chance before acting out on his rage", Reid said, "with all of these pictures he had been watching some of them for weeks". JJ shook her head and said, "wait, what's this" as she looked down to a covered table.

She threw back the covering and saw personal items from each victim, items that weren't even missed, Reid said, "why take this"?, as he held up hair. Derek said, "he wanted to stay close to his victims", JJ said, "we need to get the CSIs in here to check everything out", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his cell off of his belt and made the call.

Meanwhile at Millies, Penelope pulls into the parking lot and heads toward the door, little did she know that she was being watched from the truck that was just pulling in. Once she got inside she walked over to Millie and said, "how are you doing Mills"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "not good P, not good, I can't concentrate on anything".

Penelope said, "why don't you just close down for a few days"?, she thought for a minute and said, "that does sound like a good idea, I need time to deal with everything that's happened". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm here if you need me", she pulled her into her arms and said, "thanks P, I appreciate that".

Penelope stayed around and helped Millie get things cleaned up before she grabbed her things and headed toward the door, before heading out she said, "call me if you need anything". Millie said, "I will Penelope, I will", she then walked into the kitchen to get her things so she to could head out.

Meanwhile Sam was watching as Penelope walked out and headed toward her car, he started to go get her but then he said, "noooo, I've got a better idea, I'll make her come to me". He then sat there watching as she pulled away, he then watched as Millie walked outside and closed and locked up the diner before heading toward her car.

He smiled and said, "you'll do as bait Millie, you'll definitely do" as he jumped out of his truck and started making his way over to an unsuspecting Millie.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaker Breaker-Ch 13

Derek and the team stood watching as the tow trucks pulled their SUVs out of the ditch, Hotch said, "are they at all driveable"?, the man shook his head and said, "afraid not it looks like some real damage was done to the frame". Reid said, "so now what"?, one of the officers stepped forward and said, "we can take you back to the station, just let us know when you're ready".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "we're ready", the officers then led them to a couple of cruisers so that they could all head back and start working on a profile. Meanwhile across town Millie opens her eyes and looks around, she tries to move and realizes that she is cuffed to the bed.

She struggles against her restraints and realizes that she isn't going anywhere, she lays her head back against the pillow and takes a deep breath as she tries to calm down. Her eyes then catch sight of a man standing with his back to her looking at something on the counter.

She then says, "who are you, what do you want with me"?, Sam grins and turns around and says, "I don't want you Millie I want Penelope and the best way to get her was to take you". Millie said, "please let me go, haven't you done enough to me already"?, he said, "I'm so sorry about your friend Millie, if I'd known that she was your friend I might not have killed her".

Tears streamed down Millies face and she said, "are you going to kill me to'?, he wiped away the tears and said, "my plan is to get Penelope here and then I might let you go". She shook her head and said, "I can't let you hurt her, she's like a daughter to me", Sam leaned in and said, "when she is finally mine I will have everything that I have ever wanted".

Millie said, "she broke up with you Sam because you cheated on her", he slapped her across the face and said, "shut up, just shut up, you don't know everything that happened, you might think you do but you don't". She took a deep breath and watched as he pulled his cell out and started snapping picture after picture of her.

When he was done she said, "what are you going to do with those"?, he sighed and said, "wellllllll ya see that's gonna be bait to get Penelope here", Millie said, "the FBI will catch you and make you pay for this, for everything". He rared back like he was going to slap her but when she closed her eyes all he could do was look at her and laugh.

Meanwhile Penelope walked into her apartment and closed the doors, the past couple of days had been eventful to say the least and she couldn't wait to see Derek again, he was so hot and the perfect man for her in every way. As she walked into her kitchen she sighed as she grabbed a bottle of water and then carried it over to the living room and sat it down on the table in front of her.

She reached out and grabbed the remote and smiled as she turned the tv on, she was flipping through the channels looking for something to keep her occupied for a little while and just as she found something her cell started beeping. She picked it up hoping that it was Derek but she instantly noticed the number as Millies and she clicked on the link and gasped in surprise.

She looked through picture after picture and the last picture was one of Sam and Millie laying on the bed together with the caption, "call me or she dies", she instantly dialed the number and after a few rings she heard, "well it took you long enough". Penelope said, "S S Sam what are you doing"?, he said, "listen to me and listen good because I'm only saying this once".

Penelope listened as he gave her the address, she wrote it down and said, "please don't hurt her, please don't hurt Millie", he laughed and said, "once you're mine again and in my bed I'll let her go". She said, "Sam I'm with Derek now", Sam said, "BE HERE IN 30 MINUTES AND COME ALONE OR MILLIE DIES" and before she could say anything else he ended the call and smiled down at Millie and said, "she'll be here soon and then all of my dreams are going to finally come true".

Penelope quickly dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she heard, "hey gorgeous", she said, "he has her, he has Millie", Derek said, "whoa, calm down baby, just calm down, who has Millie"?, she said, "Sam, he's got Millie and if I don't go to him he's going to kill her". Derek said, "you can't go to him, once he gets his hands on you he'll probably kill you to".

She sent him the text and the address to where she was suppose to go and before he could talk her out of it she ended the call and headed out the door


	14. Chapter 14

Breaker Breaker-Ch 14

Derek looked at the officer and said, "we need to get to 1245 Green Street as soon as we can", the officer nodded his head and said, "yes sir" as he hit the lights and sirens. Hotch watched as the car carrying Derek took off and he said, "follow that car" as they to then raced off after Derek.

A few minutes later Penelope heard sirens in the distance and she looked through her mirror and saw flashing lights, she said, "noooooo, you can't stop me, you can't stop me" as she pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Derek said, "come on man, you've got to catch her".

Penelope watched as the police cruiser got closer and closer and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle and when the car went around her and cut across the road she pulled over and jumped out only to run straight into Dereks strong and loving arms.

He said, "what were you doing, you can't go to him sweetness", she said, "I have to Derek, I have to or he's going to kill her and I can't let that happen". He looked down at her and said, "do you really think that by going to him you will save her"?, she said, "I have to try, I can't lose her, she's like a mother to me".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't let you do this", she said, "you can't let me, are you kidding me"?, he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I can't lose you, don't you understand that, I can't lose you'. She felt her heart racing as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When the team pulled up they saw the two locked in a passionate kiss, Dave said, "now I know why he took off like that" causing the others to grin as they jumped out of the police car and walked toward the kissing couple. Derek pulled away and said, "you can't take that chance baby girl, we will figure something else out, we will".

Reid said, "is their another way in to that location, one that he won't be able to see us coming"?, she said, "if you take the side road about a mile up it will bring you out above the house". Hotch said, "what are you thinking Reid"?, Reid grinned and said, "what if we try" and then he spent the next few minutes filling everybody in on his plan.

Sam watched through the cameras as Penelope pulled up, he then looked over his shoulder and said, "I told you that she would come". Millie said, "please don't hurt her Sam", he said, "I would never intentionally hurt her, I love her, she is the best thing that ever happened to me", she said, "if you loved her like that you should have cherished her while you had her".

He said, "shut up old woman, she's here now and that's all that matters", their attention was then pulled to the cameras as they watched her get out of her car and head inside. Penelope could feel her heart racing as she got closer and closer to where she knew Sam was holding Millie.

When she got to the door she put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath before turning it and stepping inside, instantly she saw Millie cuffed to the bed. She walked over and said, "Millie are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "honey you shouldn't have come, he's gonna kill me anyway".

Sam walked up behind Penelope and wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the side of her neck and said, "that hag's right, she's a dead woman". Penelope said, "if you ever cared for me at all please let her go", he said, "don't you understand I can't, if I let her go she'll tell where we are".

Penelope put her hand on his and said, "I'm here with you because I want to be Sam, you don't need Millie anymore", he said, "if I let her go you won't try to leave me"?, she turned in his arms and said, "no, I won't try to leave, please let her go". He thought for a minute and then said, "alright but don't make me regret this" as he dug the key out of his pocket and uncuffed her.

Millie looked at Penelope and said, "you don't have to do this", Penelope said, "don't worry everything is alright", Millie opened her mouth to speak and Penelope said, "it's okay, go, go". Millie looked at the door and Sam said, "go before I change my mind", Millie nodded her head and headed toward the door.

When she stepped outside Derek pulled her to safety and said, "is she still alright'?, Millie said, "she gave herself up for me, I wanted to stay but he let me go". Reid said, "don't worry Millie we're going to get her out, she's going to be fine", Millie looked at him and said, "I believe you" as JJ wrapped her arm around Millie and led her to the police cruiser where she would be safe.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you ready to go get your woman"?, he grinned and said, "definitely pretty boy, definitely" as they all headed inside to save Penelope and make Sam pay for everything he had done.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaker Breaker-Ch 15

As Derek and the rest of the team made their way down the hall toward Penelope and Sam his heart was racing wondering what was happening in that room. Everybody could feel that Derek was worried as they stopped outside the room where they were suppose to be, Hotch motioned and said, "on the count of 3 we go in".

Dave said, "and be careful in there because we have no idea of the set up", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they waited for Hotch to make his countdown". Derek watched as Hotch held up first one finger, then two and then finally three fingers, he kicked the door open and said, "FBI FREEZEEEEEEE".

Sam put the gun to Penelopes side and said, "well well if it isn't the feds, how did they know where you were Penelope"?, before she could answer he took the gun from her ribs and hit her in the head with it causing her to hit the ground. Derek said, "drop the gun or I swear that I will blow your brains out you sick freak".

He laughed and said, "go ahead do it" as he aimed the gun at Penelopes unconscious body and said, "do you really think that you can hit me and kill me before I can get a shot off"?, Reid and JJ kept their aim on him as Derek lowered his gun and said, "you don't want to hurt her, you love her remember"?, he said, "of course I remember, she's the love of my life".

Emily said, "the love of your life that you cheated on several times", Sam said, "shut up, you don't know anything", Derek glanced down and saw blood puddling under her head and said, "let me check her out, she's really hurt". Sam shook his head and said, "no, no, you will stay away from her or I'll just put her out of her misery right now".

Hotch knew that they were going to have to do something or Penelope could die laying there, Reid said, "what made you decide to start killing innocent people"?, Sam said, "nobody is innocent, they all needed to pay for things they had done". Dave said, "like what son, what had they done that they had to pay for"?, Sam said, "different things".

Derek said, "like what"?, Sam said, "from infidelity to stealing, none of them were innocent", Hotch said, "so you made yourself judge, jury and executioner"?, he nodded his head and said, "that's right, that's right I did" as he waved the gun around. Reid and JJ knew that it was now or never" and seconds later several shots rang out.

Derek and the others then watched as Sams body hit the floor, Derek then ran over to Penelope and said, "sweetness, wake up, open those beautiful eyes and look at me please". He got no response and Hotch pulled out his cell and immediately called for medics, while they were waiting for the medics the other officers along with Reid quickly checked for a pulse on Sam.

Hotch looked down at Reid and when Reid shook his head he couldn't help but feel relief knowing that Sam couldn't hurt anybody else, a few minutes later the medics ran into the room and quickly got down on the floor with Penelope. Derek reluctantly stepped back so that they could check her out.

JJ walked over and said, "she's going to be alright Derek, she's strong, she's a fighter", he said, "I know that I just met her Jayje but I've never felt this way about anybody, I can't lose her, not now". JJ gently squeezed her friends shoulder as they watched the medics gently load Penelope onto the gurney and push her toward the ambulance.

When they got ready to load her Derek said,"I'm riding with her", the medic said, "alright but don't get in the way", Derek said, "I won't' as he climbed into the back and instantly put her smaller hand in his. Hotch said, "we'll be right behind you", Derek nodded his head yes before the doors closed and the ambulance raced away from the scene.


	16. Chapter 16

Breaker Breaker-Ch 16

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital Penelope was quickly wheeled into an exam room, Derek was asked to stay in the waiting room but was told that he would be allowed to see her as soon as possible. He reluctantly agreed to wait and was just walking over to sit down when the rest of the team showed up.

Dave said, "any news"?, Derek said, "nothing yet, they are examining her right now", JJ sat down beside him and said, "don't worry everything is going to be alright, she's a fighter". Derek said, "I hope you're right Jayje", JJ said, "you've known me a long time Derek I'm never wrong" causing him to laugh and say, "you're right Jayje, you're right" as he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Derek would sit for a few minutes and then get up and pace back and forth across the room before sitting back down again, Reid said, "Morgan if you don't sit down you're going to be fixing them a new floor". Derek said, "sorry pretty boy, I just can't sit still, I need to find out how she's doing, why won't they tell us anything"?, Emily said, "why don't you and me go and check on Millie"?, Derek said, "Em I don't think" and Hotch said, "if we hear anything I promise I'll call you myself".

Reid said, "you can check on Millie and that way when you see Penelope you can tell her how she's doing", Derek said, "alrightttttttttt I give, I give let's go Em". Dave and the rest of the team watched their heartbroken friend as he walked away, JJ said, "I've never seen him this way before", Reid said, "me either, he was really care about her".

Hotch said, "I was wondering how long it would take for somebody to steal his heart and now I guess I know", Dave nodded his head and said, "I can't wait to tell his mom about this, she is going to be so happy". JJ said, "is she still telling him that she wants grandbabies because she isn't getting any younger"?, Dave laughed and said, "yepppppp she tells him that every time she sees him".

Derek and Emily walk into Millies room and she grins and says, "how is Penelope"?, Derek said, "they are checking her out right now, we're waiting on news". Millie looked down at her hands and said, "she's hurt and it's all my fault", Emily sat down beside her on the bed and said, "no mam it is not your fault, this is all on Sam".

Millie said, "but he took me as bait to get to her", Derek said, "and that is in no way your fault", Millie opened her mouth to argue and Emily said, "ya might as well give up because we're not going to let you take the blame for this". She raised up her hand and said, "alright, you win, you win" as the doctor walked into the room with her chart in his hand.

Derek said, "how's Millie doing"?, the doctor said, "she's doing good, great as a matter of fact, other than a few cuts and bruises she's doing great butttttt I want to keep her overnight for observation". Millie said, "I don't like hospitals", the doctor said, "not many people do but I promise that I'll release you in the morning if you're still doing good".

She sighed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he laughed and said, "sounds like a plan", as the doctor turned around and headed out of the room. It was only a matter of a few minutes before Dereks cell started ringing, he looked down at the ID and saw, "HOTCH" flashing on the front and he said, "yeah Hotch".

Emily and Millie watched and listened as Derek talked on the phone and when he was done with the call he said, "we can see Penelope", Millie said, "go, go, tell her I love her". Derek kissed Millie on the cheek and said, "I will and we'll let you know how she's doing as soon as we can", she winked at him and said, "go see your girl Derek" causing Derek and Emily to smile as they turned around and disappeared out into the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Breaker Breaker-Ch 17

When Derek saw Hotch standing at the end of the hall his heart started racing, he couldn't help but wonder how bad was Penelope, the closer he got to his friend the more nervous he was becoming. Hotch said, "she's sleeping again, it's the concussion", Derek said, "so she does have a concussion"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah a bad one from what the doctor said".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "okay pretty boy, what can you tell me about the severity of concussions"?, he said, "the first 24 to 48 hours are the most critical, that's when they wait to see if their is any brain damage". Derek nodded his head and said, "what about testing"?, Reid said, "well I assume that they have already done a CT scan to check out her brain activity".

Hotch said, "they have and the doctor said that they were going to do another one in the morning to check and see if their is any improvement", Derek said, "and if their isn't"?, Hotch said, "I guess they will work from there". He looked at Reid and said, "be honest with me Reid, right now what are her chances"?, just as he opened his mouth the doctor walked closer and said, "well agent right now we're trying to keep Ms. Garcia awake but with the blow to the head she can't".

Derek said, "so what can we do"?, the doctor said, "right now we're letting her sleep a few minutes at a time and then waking her up", Reid said, "he asked me what here chances were right now". The doctor said, "until we can see if the swelling is going down the best I can give you is 50-50", I'm sorry".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "can I see her"?, he said, "yes, of course", as he started walking toward her door the doctor said, "talk to her, try to get her to respond to you". He said, "I can't lose her doc, I just can't" as he put his hand on the knob and pushed the door open before stepping inside.

His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw her laying there in that bed, part of him wishes he could kill Sam again for what he did to his baby girl. He then walked over and pulled a chair up beside her bed, after sitting down he put his hand on hers and said, "I'm here sweetness, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

At first their was no response and then he said, "please baby, please open those gorgeous eyes and look at me", her eyes then started fluttering open. He smiled and said, "hey beautiful", she said, "Derek, w w what happened"?, he said, "Sam hit you in the back of the head with the gun and you have a concussion, a bad one".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I feel so tired, so sleepy, is that normal"?, he said, "with a concussion, yes", she said, "my head hurts", he said, "I'm so sorry that you're in pain, I wish their was something I could do to make it better". She smiled and said, "just being here is helping me sugar, I love spending time with you".

Derek said, "and I love spending time with you", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I know that we've only known each other a few days but I feel so connected to you". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I feel it to baby girl, it feels like I've known you forever", she nodded her head and said, "exactly".

Her eyes started to close and he said, "I know you're tired so you get some sleep", she said, "will you be here when I wake up"?, he said, "count on it goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you" as her eyes closed and he said, "what, what did you say"?, he then saw the huge smile on her face and said, "I I I love you to, please don't leave me, please don't leave me".

He sat there just looking down at her, she was so beautiful, so sweet, so kind, so loving, how could anybody hurt such a angelic person, Derek took a deep breath and said, "Millie said that she loves you and when she can she's going to come and visit you". After what seemed like forever he smiled when he saw her eyes opening.

Derek said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she nodded her head and he said, "what, just name it", she said, "could you kiss me"?, he winked at her and said, "it would be my pleasure". He stood up and leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll kiss you everyday all day for the rest of our lives, that is if you'll have me"?, she said, "I might hold you to that".

He laughed and said, "good, good" as he leaned down and claimed her lips once again with his, Hotch and the others watched from the door and when they saw the smile on Penelopes face Reid said, "she's going to be fine". Dave said, "right now everything they both need is in that room, each other" causing the rest of the team to grin and nod their heads yes in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Breaker Breaker-Ch 18

The next few days passed by fast as Penelope healed, it seemed that Derek was the best medicine she needed and she got better at a very fast pace, a pace that surprised and pleased the doctors. Penelope had agreed to take some time off from cross country driving and was currently considering a computer analyst job with the BAU.

Derek was falling harder and harder for the gorgeous blond as each day passed, he couldn't wait to take her home with him to meet Fran, he knew that his mom and sisters were just going to fall in love with her like he did. Hotch grinned as he watched Derek doting on her, Emily said, "awwww isn't love so cute"?, Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "definitely Em, definitely".

JJ and Emily were helping Penelope look for an apartment online and that bothered Derek because he didn't want her across town from him, he wanted her with him all the time. Dave looked over his shoulder and saw Derek pacing back and forth in the living room, he excused himself and walked over to the younger man.

He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "son what's wrong"?, Derek said, "you wouldn't understand man", Dave said, "let me see how this old profiler is doing". Derek said, "what are you talking about"?, Dave said, "you're glad that Penelope is going to work with the BAU as our analyst but not the fact that she's looking for an apartment".

Derek looked at him and said, "how did you know that"?, Dave said, "son I was a profiler when you were in diapers, I might be old but their is plenty of fire in the fireplace". Derek laughed and said, "so ole intelligent profiler, what do I do"?, Dave said, "that's easy son, ask her to move in with you if that's what you want".

Derek said, "I want to but we haven't really gone out that long and what kind of man would she think I am"?, Dave said, "well then, help her get an apartment close to where you live so that way you can spend time with her". He took a deep breath and said, "man you are good", Dave laughed and said, "of course I am, you don't think that I'm only good looks now do ya"?, Derek started to open his mouth to say something and Dave said, "don't even think it son" causing Derek to laugh as he walked away to join the others.

Emily looked up and saw Derek and said, "Jayje why don't we go and give the lovebirds some time alone", JJ said, "sureeeeee" as she got up and followed Emily across the room. Derek sat down beside her and said, "so did you have any luck finding an apartment"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I did andddddddd good news it's only about 10 minutes away from you".

He smiled and said, "that's great news baby", she sighed and scooted closer to Derek and said, "Derek I" and he said, "Penelope I" at the same time causing them both to laugh. Derek said, "ladies first", she said, "no no I insist that you go first", Derek said, "when we get back home what would you say to us going out on a date, or 2 or I don't know thousands and thousands of dates"?, she smiled and said, "hmmmm orrrrrrr we could go out for a few months and then I can move in with you and then we can get engaged and then get married, that is if you still want to do" and before she could finish her sentence his mouth was on hers.

Dave grinned and said, "yeah I've still got it", Reid said, "nice advice Dave and something tells me that you were just the person he needed to hear it from". Dave said, "what do you mean"?, Reid said, "well Derek needed some fatherly advice and you definitely fit the bill there", Dave smiled and said, "thanks kid you just made my day" as they glanced over their shoulders to see Derek and Penelope cuddled up laughing and talking about their future.


	19. Chapter 19

Breaker Breaker-Ch 19

As the next few months passed by Penelope adjusted well to her life with Derek and her job with the BAU, she loved helping her team catch baddies like Sam. She was waiting on some search results when she heard a knock at her office door, she grinned and said, "come in mere mortal", Derek opened the door and said, "mere mortal, me"?, she turned around and said, "never my sexy chocolate bar, never".

Derek laughed and said, "are you about ready, we have plans tonight"?, she said, "I'll be ready just as soon as my searches finish", she stood up and stepped closer to Derek who quickly pulled her into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you so much", she smiled and said, "I love you more" as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart reluctantly when her computer started beeping letting her know that her searches were completed and ready for her to send to B team. She said, "hang on stud, give me a minute and then we're outta here", he stood there watching as she walked back over to her computers and sent the search results to B team.

She then turned her babies off and grabbed her things and headed back toward her hero, the man she loved more than anything, her hotstuff, her Derek. He held his arm out and said, "malady", she slid her arm through his and said, "kind sir", he winked at her and said, "are you ready for our date"?, she practically purred and said, "more than ready sugar shack, more than ready".

As they walked toward the elevator she smiled and waved at the team and they all smiled and said, "goodnightttttt" as the elevator doors closed, Emily then looked at the others and said, "how nervous do you think Morgan is"?, Dave laughed and said, "very nervous I bet, he's never proposed before". JJ said, "I don't have a doubt that she'll accept, she loves him as much as he loves her".

Hotch said, "so soon we'll have a wedding to plan", Dave said, "and then hopefully soon we'll hear the pitter patter of little feet to", Reid said, "huh"?, Emily said, "babies my little genius, babies, geezeeeee how was Henry ever born"?, Reid said, "well Jayje and I" and Emily held up her hand and said, "TMI Reid, TMI" causing Reid to laugh as he winked at his wife.

Derek had dropped Penelope off at her place to shower and change for their date, he told her that he would be back to pick her up at 7:00, she smiled and happily agreed to the time. He headed home and showered and got dressed and pulled the ring out of his pocket and smiled down at it and said, "she's gonna love you, I just know it".

He then closed the box and put it back in his pocket and glanced down at his watch and said, "time to go pick up my baby girl", he took one final look at himself in the mirror and smiled before turning around and heading out of the house. As he climbed into his truck he took a deep breath and hoped that tonight was going to be the night that his life with Penelope fell into place.

Derek pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment building and took a deep breath as he looked up at her window before jumping out and heading up for what he hoped was one of the best nights of his life. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, he couldn't help but smile when he heard, "one seconddddd" as she walked across the room to get the door.

When the door opened he said, "wow baby, you're gorgeous", she twirled around and said, "you like'?, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms and said, "no sweetheart, I love, I love every inch of that perfect body of yours". She said, "keep it up handsome and you are going to get ohhhh soooo lucky tonight", he then growled as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Breaker Breaker-Ch 20

Derek reluctantly pulled away and said, "ohhhh no sweet lady I have plans for us tonight", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "so do I", he said, "woman the things you are doing to me". She giggled and said, "that's the plan sugar, that's the plan", Derek said, "woman their is nothing more I want then to spend our first night together buttttt".

Penelope said, "okayyyy let's go", he winked at her and said, "I promise that tonight is going to be filled with romance Derek Morgan style", she said, "Derek Morgan style what's that"?, he said, "that my beautiful beautiful baby girl will be revealed as the night continues". She nodded her head in agreement as they walked out of her apartment and headed toward his truck.

When they got down to his truck he opened the door and said, "allow me goddess", she said, "always the gentleman", he said, "only for you my love, only for you". He then walked around and climbed in the drivers side of the truck and said, "alright baby, are you ready for a night to remember"?, she put her hand on his and said, "more than you know sug, more than you know" as he started the truck and pulled away from the curb.

Penelope looked around and said, "soooooo where are we going"?, he said, "well I guess I can tell you now", she said, "now you have me very curious". Derek said, "I have a place that I really want you to see, a special place", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I can hardly wait, you never cease to amaze me Derek Morgan".

He smiled and said, "and I never ever will Penelope Garcia, I never will", the rest of the ride to her first surprise was filled with laughter and sweet talk and before long they were pulling up at the beach. She said, "the beach"?, he said, "ohhhhh trust me you are going to love it baby girl", she said, "I have goose bumps now handsome".

Derek said, "and the best is yet to come gorgeous", he then jumped out of the drivers side of the truck and headed around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. She put her hand in his and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he said, "everyday it's implied goddess" causing her to smile as they started walking toward his favorite spot.

As they walked up the beach they intertwined fingers, everything was perfect, the sound of the waves crashing off shore, the gentle breeze and the sound of the birds was just making everything perfect. When Penelope saw a table set up she said, "ohhhh hotstuff", he pulled out her chair and said, "allow me beautiful lady", she said, "thank you handsome" as she sat down and scooted up under the table.

He said, "would you like some wine"?, she said, "yes please", he poured them both a glass and said, "so what do you think of my first surprise"?, she said, "first, what do you mean first"?, he said, "I am a man of manyyyy surprises for you". She said, "I love it, everything is so beautiful", he said, "I hope you're hungry because I have some of your favorites on the menu for tonight".

She took a deep breath and said, "wait is that, is that Millies chicken alfredo I smell"?, he said, "it is and with it comes my second surprise", she covered her mouth when she saw Millie coming toward her carrying their first course on a silver tray. She jumped up and after Millie put the tray down she threw her arms around her friend and Derek sat and smiled as he watched the two friends together for the first time in a few months.


	21. Chapter 21

Breaker Breaker-Ch 21

Penelope laughed and said, "when did you get here"?, Millie smiled and said, "today, I'm here for a little visit", Penelope hugged her again and said, "I'm so happy to see you". Millie giggled and said, "it's good to see you to honey", she winked at Derek and said, "I'm going to go and let the two of you enjoy your food but don't worry Penelope we'll definitely be chatting later".

Penelope smiled and said, "count on it Mills, count on it" as she watched her friend walk back around the huge rock, she then looked at Derek and said, "you are some kind of wonderful you know that"?, he said, "welllllll I do have a way with the ladies", Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "well you definitely have a way with this one for sure handsome".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "are you ready for the first course"?, she said, "ohhhhh yes", they then spent the next few minutes devouring Millies chicken alfredo. When they were finished she said, "that was delicious, she certainly hasn't lost her touch", Derek said, "definitely not" causing the two to laugh again.

A few minutes later Derek said, "are you ready for the next course"?, she said, "that depends is it you"?, he said, "no but we are getting closer to that". She laughed and said, "so what's the next course"?, he pointed up the path and said, "next course pleaseeeeeee".

She looked over her shoulder to see the Ramblin Ranger coming toward her with a huge salad in his hands, she said, "Ranger is that really you"?, he said, "guilty as charged little darling, guilty as charged". She said, "get over here and put that salad down so that I can hug you".

He laughed and said, "on my way" as he put the salad on the table and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and hugged her tight. Penelope said, "ohhhhhh it's so good to see you, it feels like forever, how is everybody, how's twinks and snowball, are they alright"?, he said, "why don't you ask them yourself"?, she said, "what do you mean"?, Ranger said, "course 3 and 4 come on down".

Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhhh my goodnessssssss" as she ran toward her other two friends, she threw her arms around both of them at the same time and squealed. Twink said, "dang woman you are gorgeous", Penelope said, "and you are your same handsome flirt".

Snowball said, "how are you doing, things aren't the same on the circuit without you", Penelope said, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss driving". She glanced at Derek and said, "but being with Derek and the team is what I was destined to do", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

They stood there laughing and talking for a few minutes before Derek said, "I think it's time for dessert", Twinks, Ranger and Snowball grinned and stepped aside and watched as the team started making their way toward them with smiles on their faces.

Penelope said, "please tell me we don't have a case"?, Hotch said, "nope, we're here to help with dessert", Penelope looked puzzled at her friend and said, "help, what are you talking about"?, Derek said, "Penelope I love you and have since the first moment I met you".

She said, "I love you to handsome", he put his finger over her lips and said, "just listen and watch", she nodded her head yes and stood there listening to him. He said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I was hoping that you might justttttt".

Hotch turned around and the word on the back of his shirt was "WILL", Emily turned around and the word on the back of her shirt was, "YOU". She stood there with her heart racing as JJ turned around and the word "MARRY" was on the back of her shirt and Reid then turned around and had "ME" on his shirt.

Henry then turned around and had the word, "BABY" on the back of his shirt and Jack grinned and turned around to reveal the word, "GIRL" on his shirt. Dave then stepped forward and stood beside Jack and turned around to reveal a "?" on his back.

Derek said, "baby girl, will you marry me"?, she quickly said, "YES, YES, OHHHHHHH YESSS" as she jumped into his arms and crashed her lips to his.


	22. Chapter 22

Breaker Breaker-Ch 22

When they pulled apart Derek said, "you're going to be stuck with me forever", she grinned and said, "good because you're stuck with me to handsome" causing him to grin as he leaned in for another kiss. Jack and Henry giggled and then said, "ewwwwww" causing the kissing couple to pull apart and blush.

Jack said, "does this mean that aunt P is gonna really be our aunt P"?, Hotch said, "it does Jack, it does", the two little boys looked at each other and then after a few seconds they high fived and then ran over to play in the sand. Reid laughed and said, "they were so excited to be part of everything", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I want to thank you, thank all of you for everything you've done for me and baby girl".

Milled grinned and said, "the question is when's the wedding gonna be"?, Derek said, "we just got engaged about a minute ago", Penelope looked at him and said, "I'd marry you right now if I could". Dave stepped forward and said, "how about tomorrow, would tomorrow work for the two of you"?, Derek looked at his fiancé and said, "what do you say baby girl, wanna marry your hotstuff"?, she said, "more than you know sugar, more than you know".

Dave said, "I'll make a few calls and pull a few strings", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thank you papaw bear", he said, "any time kitten, any time". Fran said, "so that means that we need to get a dress, some flowers and get things together for a reception in less than 24 hours, can we do it"?, Millie said, "ohhhhhh yeah, what we need to do is divide the work up and get started".

Fran looked at JJ and Emily and said, "can the two of you take Penelope to get a dress"?, they nodded their heads yes, she then looked at Sarah and Desiree and said, "I need the two of you to get the bouquets". Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "what colors do you want"?, Penelope said, "I've always wanted white roses".

Desiree said, "ohhhh I know just the place to get them", Fran said, "Millie can you help me with the reception"?, she said, "I'd be charmed", Snowball said, "what can we do to help"?, Penelope said, "can you go with me, Em and JJ to pick out a dress"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yes, yes, yes" as she threw her arms around Penelope.

Derek said, "what about the rest of our date"?, Dave said, "son you'll have plenty of alone time with your baby girl soon enough but right now we've got to get things ready for the wedding and reception". He said, "what do we have to do"?, Hotch said, "we need to get a tent put up, we need to get the arch set up, we need to" and Derek said, "alright, alright but can I have one more minute alone with my bride to be before we go"?, Reid grinned and said, "alrighttttttt".

Derek walked over to Penelope and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", Derek said, "the next time I see you it'll be our wedding day". Penelope sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe it, I still can't believe that we're getting married', Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it sweetness, believe it".

Dave said, "alright son, time's a wastin let's go, let's go", Derek said, "okay old man, I'm coming, I'm coming", he then kissed Penelope one final time and then walked away with the men, Henry and Jack. Penelope said, "alright girlies, what's next"?, Fran said, "now it's time for all of us to split up and get our task done and then we'll meet back at casa Rossi for tonight".

Penelope said, "alright girls let's get this show on the road, let's get everything together so that I can marry my hotstuff", everybody laughed and then headed off in separate directions to get their work done.


	23. Chapter 23

Breaker Breaker-Ch 23

The next morning Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, she looked down at the huge ring on her finger and said, "today's the day that I marry the most amazing man". She then heard a knock at the door, she sat up against the headboard of the bed and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal all of the girls.

Fran walked into the room carrying a tray and said, "I figure if you're like I was the day I married Hank and Dave you're a nervous wreck sooooo I thought that I would make some fresh muffins and coffee for all of us". Penelope said, "I can't believe it, today's my wedding day, today I'm marrying hotstuff".

Snowball sighed and said, "to bad their isn't anymore like him at home cause I'd love me one of him", Penelope laughed and said, "sorry snow but that hunka chocolately goodness is mine alllllllll mine" causing everybody to laugh. The girls all sat down around Penelope and started eating their muffins and drinking their coffee because very soon they would have to start getting ready.

Meanwhile at casa Hotchner Derek woke up to the sound of Jack and Henry jumping up and down on his bed saying, "get uppppp, get uppppppp it's time for you to gets married". Dereks eyes flew open and he grabbed the boys and started tickling them, they instantly started squealing and that brought the rest of the men into the room.

Dave said, "we have some muffins compliments of your mom", Derek grinned and said, "how long before we have to start getting dressed"?, Reid said, "59 minutes 11 seconds, 10, 9, 8'. Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", he said, "any time Morgan", Dave then handed Derek a muffin and a cup of coffee and said, "so how nervous are you"?, Derek said, "is it odd, I'm not, I'm not nervous at all".

Hotch said, "occasionally it happens but most grooms are nervous", he looked at Reid and said, "what's the percentage of nervous grooms Reid"?, Reid swallowed his bite of muffin and said, "89.21334% are nervous". Derek said, "I'm sure the closer it gets to the time for the wedding to start the more nervous I'm going to get" as he took a bite of his muffin.

After the men had finished eating Derek said, "I guess I better get up and grab a quick shower", Henry wrinkled his nose and said, "uh huh causes you tink unca Dewek". Derek picked the little boy up and said, "ohhhh I stick do I" and then he laid the little boy down and started tickling him again.

Jack jumped up on Dereks back and said, "I'll save you Henryyyyyy", Derek fell to the bed and laughed as both boys started tickling him but after a few minutes Hotch said, "come on boys we need to let uncle Derek get ready". The boys both hugged him and said, "love youuuuuu" before they ran out of the room.

Derek sighed and said, "I can't wait to have a house filled with kids", Dave said, "don't worry son it'll happen, it'll happen" and as the thoughts of Penelope being swollen with his child filled his mind he couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his tux and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for his wedding to his goddess, his baby girl, his Penelope.

After the girls finished with the breakfast Fran said, "we're going to go so that you can get dressed honey", she smiled as she looked at the women in the room and said, "thank you all for everything you're doing". JJ hugged her and said, "that's what family's for Garcie", Penelope then sighed happily as she turned around and headed to the bathroom for a quick bath before getting ready for the wedding she'd been dreaming of since she was a little girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Breaker Breaker-Ch 24

When Penelope walked down the stairs she was in her beautiful white satin dress, when the girls saw her they all gasped, Penelope said, "so girlies what do you think, will this do"?, Snowball said, "dang woman you look gorgeous your hotstuff isn't going to be able to keep his eyes or his hands off of you" causing Penelope to smile as she walked over and hugged her friend.

Millie said, "you look amazing, like a princess", JJ said, "that dress is stunning", Emily said, "looking good PG looking reallllll good", Sarah smiled and said, "you look hot" and Desiree said, "smokinggggggg hot Penelope". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that in a few minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "my son loves you with all his heart", Penelope said, "I love Derek more than I ever thought it was possible to love somebody". JJ said, "I've never seen Morgan as happy as he is when he's with you, it's like he lights the room up with his smile" and everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile outside in the back yard Derek and the other men were making their way to the place the wedding was going to be, Derek looked over his shoulder at the house and smiled knowing that Penelope was so close to him. Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "soon son, soon you're going to be a married man, how do you feel"?, Derek said, "complete, she completes me Dave".

Reid walked over and said, "are you ready because it's almost time"?, Derek said, "pretty boy I've never been more ready for anything in my life, she's my world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her". He nodded his head and said, "I feel the same way about Jayje, I would be lost without her".

Dave said, "if you will excuse me the minister is here" and they watched as Dave walked over and shook hands with the minister, meanwhile inside the house JJ walks over and answers the door to see Ranger and Twinks standing there. JJ said, "come in, come in" as they stepped around her and headed inside the room to join the others.

Penelope said, "what do you guys think"?, Ranger said, "Derek is a lucky man", Twinks said, "you look like a princess, a beautiful beautiful princess" as Penelope threw her arms around both of her friends. Twinks said, "are you ready honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I'm soooooo ready", causing everybody to grin as they hugged her before walking out into the hall to leave Penelope, Ranger, Snowball and Twinks alone.

Snowball said, "awwww honey I'm gonna miss you", Penelope said, "I'm getting married not leaving you guys", Ranger said, "things aren't going to be the same without you bombshell". Penelope said, "I miss you guys sooooooo much", Twinks said, "wellllll what would you say if I told you that the three of us have decided to move out here and open our own company"?, Penelope squealed and said, "that would be awesome, we could all be one big happy family".

Snowball grinned and said, "that we could and then we could be here to spoil our nieces and nephews when they get here that is", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I love you guys". As they wrapped their arms around her they all said, "I love you" in unsion causing her to grin as they pulled apart, Twinks said, "it's time to get you married sweetie".

Snowball said, "I'll be waiting on you in the hall", she nodded her head and took a deep breath as the trio that was left started making their way out into the hall to join the others. JJ, Emily and Snowball then started making their way toward the back yard. Derek was talking to Hotch and Reid when he looked up and saw JJ, Emily and Snowball standing at the archway.

He took a deep breath and said, "now it's time to marry the love of my life" causing Reid to grin as he stepped beside Derek so they could watch as the wedding was getting ready to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

Breaker Breaker-Ch 25

Derek watched as first JJ then Emily and finally Snowball made their way up to the front of the aisle, they all looked so beautiful but nothing compared to the beauty when he saw Twink, Ranger and Penelope making their way toward him. He felt his heart racing faster and faster, she was so amazing and soon she would be his wife.

When they got to the others Twink put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then they both kissed her cheek before stepping back with the others so that the ceremony could begin. The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony".

After a short prayer the minister asked for the rings Snowball and Reid stepped forward and handed the rings to him, he then looked at Derek and said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and repeat after me". Derek took the ring into his fingers and ohhhhh so nervously slid it onto Penelopes finger.

The minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". He then said, "I vow to love, honor and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives until death parts us", Derek said, "I vow to love, honor and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives until death parts us".

Penelope looked at the minister as he said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and repeat after me", she took a deep breath and took the ring into her hand and slid it lovingly onto his finger. The minister then said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

Penelope said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", the minister said, "I vow to love, honor and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives until death parts us". Penelope said, "I vow to love, honor and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives until death parts us".

The minister looked around and said, "if anyone can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he then looked at Derek and said, "you may kiss your bride".

Derek cupped Penelopes face in his hands and said, "I love you" before pressing his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you husband, with all of my heart". The happy couple then looked at the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and as Derek leaned in for another kiss the air was filled with the sounds of cheering and hands clapping for the newlyweds.

As everybody made their way back toward the reception tent Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and pulled her aside, he then pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you my beautiful beautiful wife", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you my sexy husband".

Derek looked down at the rings on their fingers and said, "can you believe it, we're married"?, Penelope said, "have you changed your mind already"?, he laughed and said, "uh no, you're stuck with me forever". She kissed his lips and said, "forever sounds good to me handsome", Derek sighed and said, "let's get this party starteddddddd and then you my sexy siren are alllllllllll mine".

She felt goose bumps cover her body as he leaned in and crashed his lips to hers one final time before they continued their walk to the reception tent, when they walked through the door the DJ said, "ladies and gents Derek and Penelope Morgannnnnn". He pulled her into his arms as the DJ said, "please join us as we watch the first dance for our newlyweds".

Penelope smiled and said, "what song did you pick for us sugar"?, Derek said, "ohhhhh an oldie but a goodie", seconds later the words to When A Man Loves A Woman filled the tent. Penelope laid her head down on her husbands chest and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "not as much as I love you Mrs. Morgan" and then their family and friends watched as the happy couple danced their way across the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Breaker Breaker-Ch 26

As the reception continued everybody laughed, danced, ate and had a wonderful time as they celebrated the marriage of Derek and Penelope, Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son dancing and holding his wife in his arms. Dave kissed the side of Frans neck and said, "a penny for your thoughts Bella".

She sighed and said, "I was just thinking about how happy everybody is today and how different things were last year at this time", Dave said, "time they say heals all wounds". She nodded her head and said, "so true, last year at this time I wouldn't have seen this day happening, the day that my only son gets married and settles down".

Dave said, "Derek is an amazing man and he's getting a special wife", Fran took a deep breath and said ,"she's the other part of him Dave, she's the yen to his yang, the peanut butter to his jelly" causing Dave to laugh as he kissed her gently on the lips. She said, "what was so funny about that"?, he said, "I love your analogies my love" causing her to wink at him before they intertwined fingers and headed over to join the rest of the team.

JJ said, "I just checked, everything is ready", Dave said, "we want tonight to be perfect for them, after everything that's happened they certainly deserve it" everybody nodded their heads in agreement and smiled as they watched the happy couple kiss. Reid looked down at his watch and said, "it's almost time for then to head out" and JJ started handing out the bags of birdseed for them to throw at the newlywed couple.

Derek smiled and said, "we want to thank you all so much for everything you've done", Fran said, "that's what familys for honey", Penelope and Derek then after hugging everybody intertwined their fingers as they started running toward the waiting limo. Penelope squealed as they ran out the door of the tent and headed toward the open limo door.

She slid inside and Derek crawled in behind her and they waved and Penelope blew kisses as the car pulled away from Casa Rossi, Fran stood there smiling until the car disappeared out of sight. Dave said, "come on old woman, let's get this mess cleaned up", she winked at him and said, "I'll show you an old woman mister, you just wait till we get to bed".

Dave held up his hands and said, "well well Mrs. Rossi, I love it when you get all excited like that", she kissed his lips gently and said, "if you love me now just wait till a little later" causing Dave to grin and wink at his wife as they along with the rest of the family started cleaning up the mess from the reception. Meanwhile in the back of the limo Dereks hand was sliding down his wifes body earning moans of pleasure from her as they headed toward the hotel.

Penelope moved her head to the side giving him more access to her neck, Derek took time teasing his bride by gently nipping and sucking in many many spaces of her creamy white skin. Penelope arched her back and moaned her husbands name as his hand slid up under her dress, Derek smiled against her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much".

Penelope wrapped her hand around his head and said, "I love you to Derek", they reluctantly pulled apart when the limo came to a stop, Derek said, "we're here sweetness". She blew out a deep breath and said, "Mr. Morgan you are killin me here"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "just wait till we get in the room angel" causing her body to cover in goose bumps.

The walk from the limo to the clerks desk only took a matter of a few seconds and soon they were heading off the elevator and heading down the hall toward their honeymoon suite. Derek put the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open, Penelope started to walk by and he grabbed her and said, "ohhhhhhh no baby", she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and crashed his lips to hers.

She smiled and said, "what are you doing hotstuff"?, he said, "carrying my beautiful bride over the threshold", he stepped inside and kicked the door together with his foot. Penelope giggled as he swatted her on the butt and said, "I'm going to spend tonight and the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me baby girl", she sighed and said, "promises promises".

Derek said, "I'm a man that keeps my promises" as he threw her up over his shoulder and carried her caveman style through their huge room and heading toward their bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Breaker Breaker-Ch 27

When they got to the bedside he put her down and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I love you to". Derek smiled down at her as he unzipped her dress, he bit down on his bottom lip as her dress slid down her body and puddled at her feet.

He then put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "perfection, that's what you are, pure perfection", she blushed and said, "I'm afraid that in this marriage you're the perfect one my Adonis". She then tugged his jacket and shirt off before working on his belt, pants and boxers, she couldn't wait to get her hands on this sexy man that had stolen her heart.

When she laid back on the bed she pulled him with her, he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours". He claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss as he lined himself up at her entrance and slowly slid inch by inch inside her.

She wrapped her legs around him and wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready and then he started slowly sliding in and out of her, his love, his baby girl, his wife. The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they moved together as one to bring each other ohhhh so much pleasure.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the valley between her perfect breasts, she arched her back and moaned his name over and over as he latched onto one of her perky nipples. After a few minutes he switched to the other nipple to show it the same attention, Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her new husband.

It wasn't long before Penelope felt her body starting to tingle, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, after several hard deep thrusts the newlyweds exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek hovered over her just taking in her amazing beauty, he kissed her one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her.

Penelope rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over his body and laid her head on his chest, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "and I love you sugar shack" causing him to grin, she took a deep breath and said, "that was amazing, no wait it was better, it was amazeballs" causing Derek to laugh.

He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "for the first time in my life I made love, everything was different with you goddess, special just like you". She sighed and said, "Mr. Morgan I do believe you are trying to seduce me", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "is it working"?, she quickly straddled his waist and said, "of course it is" as she slowly sank down on him.

His hands went to her hips and he said, "the things you do to me woman", she said, "is nothing compared to the things you do to me", they then started the second of many many rounds of lovemaking that night, their first night of many many years they were to spend together.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	28. Chapter 28

Breaker Breaker-Ch 28

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek Morgan threw his head back and laughed as he watched the newest team member Luke Alvez picked his new bride Snowball aka Alexis and twirled her around. About 4 months after Derek and Penelope got married she found out she was pregnant, both her and Derek were delighted but her pregnancy was rough and she was on bed rest for the last 3 months of it.

Derek didn't want to leave her so Hotch hired Luke to help with the cases something that both Derek and Penelope thoroughly enjoyed, Penelope gave birth to a happy and healthy son named Hank Spencer Morgan with her husband by her side. Hank, now 5 was smiling down at his baby sister 5 month old Olivia as Penelope sung to her.

JJ and Spencer welcomed another son Michael who was now 3, Henry now 9 is a big help to JJ and the nanny which Reid makes sure to point out all the time. The Hotchners welcomed a little girl named Sophie 4 years ago so their house was filled with happiness, joy and love and of course 11 year old Jack was one of the best big brothers ever.

Sarah and Desiree got married in a double ceremony 2 years ago and both are expecting sometime later this year, Fran is overjoyed with her ever growing family. Ranger aka Thomas was a doting uncle on all of his nephews and nieces and they in turn thought the world of him, especially Olivia.

Luke met Snowball when he was invited over for a family bbq and they instantly hit it off and started dating and were soon married, they have a son named Nathan who's 3 and she just found out earlier today that she is 3 months pregnant with their second child. Twinks aka Shawn loved living in Virginia and was constantly on the road but he still managed to find an amazing woman named Abby and settle down and they are expecting their first child around Christmas time.

Now Millie she owns her own business, a catering business and she is always busy but will jump at any chance to get to spend time with her new family, she would also spoil all of her nieces and nephews rotten, a thing that the kids all loved. Fran and Dave were still happily married and had just returned home from a second honeymoon.

Dave surprised her with a trip to Paris, it was a place that she had always longed to visit and when the team got a few weeks off he booked the trip and then whisked his wife off. The BAU family was blessed in so many different ways, they had their jobs, their husbands and wives, their children and of course they had their extended family.

The reason everybody was together today was a celebration, today was Derek and Penelopes 5th anniversary so of course Millie was catering the event, even though it was a cookout she put her special flair in it and it was a booming success. The highlight of the bbq was the huge cake that she had fixed for the happy couple, it was a huge 18 wheeler and it had Penelope driving it and Derek behind it in a SUV with lights flashing chasing after her.

Penelope giggled and said, "yep, after 5 years he's still chasing me", Derek then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and said, "I'll always chase you goddess, always" causing the family to all say, "awwwwww". As the evening continued the couples seem to gravitate toward the makeshift dance floor in the Morgans backyard.

As the couples danced, laughed, ate and talked they realized that they all had anything and everything they could ever want

THE END


End file.
